odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Nebulapolis
Nebulapolis is the capital of Ragnanival and the homebase of Demon Lord Odin and his people. Consisting of thousands of towers and raised walkways, it appears to always be surrounded by spinning stars no matter what time it is. Nebulapolis is the country furthest to the north with the Netherworld Endelphia to the west and Elrit Forest to the east. It appears on the map as a large white castle with deep blue rooftops nestled among snowy white clouds. History 'Book 1: Valkyrie' After being banished to the Abandoned Castle and waking from her enchanted sleep, Gwendolyn travels back to her homeland to bring the Ring of Titrel to her father. Approaching the castle, she is shocked and angry when the soldiers inform her that they have been ordered to kill her on sight. Fighting her way to the throne room, she discovers that the Demon Lord has been possessed by the ghost of General Brigan. Brigan is wickedly gleeful at the thought of killing Gwendolyn and using her soul as his plaything, and he uses Odin's body to attack her. Literally beating the spirit out of Odin, Gwendolyn emerges victorious and finally presents her grateful father with the precious ring. Odin is only too happy to accept, revealing the deal he had made with her husband, Oswald : slaying the vicious dragon Wagner in exchange for her hand in marriage. Odin redeems Gwendolyn from her past actions and welcomes her back home with her honor restored. But realizing that Oswald fought Wagner for her, she says that Ragnanival is no longer where she belongs, and respectfully leaves her flabbergasted father to find Oswald. 'Book 2: The Pooka Prince' Just after escaping from the Netherworld, the just-recently-turned-Pooka Prince Cornelius is swiftly captured by the Valkyrie of Ragnanival , who patrol the border between the two countries and return any dead escapees back into the region from whence they came. Luckily for the Titanian prince, it was the compassionate Gwendolyn who captured him instead of killing him outright. He was brought before King Odin, whom he tried to convince of his true identity. Odin noted the psypher sword Cornelius held, which was a gift from Ragnanival to Titania , but refused to believe Cornelius until he had proved his valor by retrieving the drinking horn carried by Lord Brigan. Gwendolyn warns Cornelius that Brigan dislikes Pookas, and that her father often asks people to perform tasks that he knows are impossible. Undaunted, Cornelius nevertheless thanks her and continues on his quest. Fighting his way towards the General's dining hall, Cornelius politely asks to borrow the horn. Brigan offers to trade it for Cornelius's skin, and engages the Pooka Prince in battle. Cornelius snags the horn and presents it to an impressed Odin, who is finally willing to believe his true identity. The Demon Lord tells Cornelius a bit about the Pooka Curse, a spell so strong that not even he, knower of a thousand magics, cannot break it. Cornelius decides to return to Titania, so Gwendolyn escorts him to Ragnanival's borders. 'Book 3: Fairy Land' Mercedes never goes to Nebulapolis, but she wounds King Odin in battle severely enough that he is forced to be taken back to the starry city to heal. 'Book 4: The Black Sword' Melvin sends Oswald to Nebulapolis on a reconnisance mission, knowing that the Shadow Knight has the best chance of anyone of sneaking inside the very heart of the enemy's homebase. Infiltrating the country, Oswald makes his way to the General's hall where he overhears Brigan complaining to the sorceror Skuldi that Odin has denied his strategy, instead opting for a sneak attack. Skuldi agrees with Brigan that sneaking around is a timid move to make against the Fairies, and begins to convince Brigan that he would make a better king than Odin. Unfortunately, Skuldi discovers Oswald lurking in the shadows and a furious Brigan attacks him. Defeating Brigan, Oswald then slinks into Odin's throne room having just confirmed that the Aesir are planning an attack against the Vanir. Hearing someone approach, he quickly leaps into the shadows just as Gwendolyn enters the throne room. She is wearing an elegant dress that belonged to her mother, and Oswald overhears her tell Myris her hopes that her father might notice. Odin comes in and does notice, but only to vocalize his disgust that his daughter would care about her appearance instead of the war. Dismayed, Gwendolyn exits with Myris to change back into her armor, leaving behind a single blue feather. Oswald emerges from his hiding place and picks up the feather, noting that she may be the bird Hindel spoke to him about and that she did not seem like the stories he has heard about Odin's Witch. 'Book 5: Fate' Ingway has made a deal with Queen Odette : She will lend him her army if he eradicates the Demon Lord. His sister Velvet suspects that Ingway has stolen the dreadful power of Darkova from Titania and plans to use it against their father, so she chases him all the way to Ragnanival in an attempt to stop him. Finally she catches her brother and Odin in the throne room. Ingway admits that it was he who destroyed Valentine using the Cauldron in order to save his father. He didn't know that it would cause such destruction and that his father would respond to his efforts so callously, and so deeply regrets his actions. Growing angry, he is willing to take the curse his mother had predicted upon himself and transforms into the three-headed Darkova beast so that he may take Odin and the Cauldron with him to his grave. Velvet defends Odin from her brother, forced to wound Ingway severely (or perhaps his injuries were caused by the transformation) in order to change him back into his human form. Velvet kneels by her injured brother, who bitterly recalls his mother's predictions, believing she hated him and his sister. Velvet disagrees and shows him the second part of the prediction, in which their mother writes of her love for them both. She tells Ingway that when they rejected Princess Ariel to her face as children in order to save themselves from their grandfather's wrath, she did not cry tears of sadness, but of joy, happy that her children chose life over death. Velvet then takes her twin brother to the Pooka Village so he can heal. Enemies and Bosses Nebulapolis is a city of warriors, naturally providing an abundance of skilled foes, such as: *Gargoyles are small ugly dragon-like statues that sit atop small pedestals. They will not attack until the player runs past them, causing them to fly off of their pedestals and spit fireballs. *Dwarfs are short, bearded, and wear metal helmets with two horn-like protrusions. They carry a pack of bombs which they will either throw at the player or bury in the ground, which will explode when the player runs over them. The bombs will eventually go off on their own, which yield a great deal of damage to the player, other enemies, and even to the dwarves themselves. This will frequently catch the unlucky character on fire. *Warriors look like a bigger dwarf or a smaller berserker. They carry a huge double-headed battle-axe which deal severe damage. They swing the axes in a deadly three-hit-combo and can throw them across a great distance at the player. However, throwing the axe means they have thrown away their weapon, which leaves them open to attack until they yank their axe out of the ground. It is also possible to knock the axe out of their hands. Warriors will occasionally use the axe as a shield, but if the player is too far away from them, they will attempt to ram their spiky helmets into the player. *Valkyries are bewinged female fighters that resemble Gwendolyn in their appearance and fighting tactics. There are two types: the purple, lower-ranked soldiers and the blue, higher-ranking commanders. Low-ranking Valkyries fight in a similar style to Gwendolyn, albeit weaker and more limited. They can temporarily fly in the air and then swoop down and strike the player when close enough and can also block attacks with their shields. Shields will block a lot of damage from the front, but they can still be hit full-force from behind or with a lunge attack. High-ranking Valkyries fight in a less limited fashion. They are stronger than the low-ranking Valkyries but still weak in comparison to Gwendolyn. They are capable of using the same attacks but stronger and more strategic, and when defending they can block attacks from both front and back, or another Valkyrie will block for them. *Berserkers are the Valkyries' male counterparts; the strongest and largest men in the Demon Lord's army. They are completely covered in brown wolf/bear-like pelts and metal armor. They carry large shields and a double-headed battle axe which they will either throw at or powerfully swipe at the player. They will jump high into the air and slam down hard onto the ground, which deals a ton of damage, or they will raise their shields and attempt to ram the player, which also deals a ton of damage. *General Brigan and Demon Lord Odin are the bosses of Nebulapolis. Brigan has almost absurd strength, as his bulging muscles would hint at. He can leap into the air and slam down hard to cuase damage and dizzyness. In addition, he is skilled at handling small (for him anyway) battle-axes either at melee range or as a throwing weapon. However, the real danger lies with his drink he is so fond of. It seems to augment his abilities, allowing him to breath fire or eliciting even more dangerous physical feats. It's also extremely strong, too strong for a normal being to handle: His most dangerous ability involves him literally force-feeding the drink to his victims, usually resulting in extreme disorientation and damage if it didn't kill the victim outright. King Odin wears a frightful mask as a sort of psychological weapon against his enemies, but in addition it can shoot laser bolts from the eyes. He can fly low with the small wings on his back as well as jump into the air and slam down hard nearer to the player, making it difficult to get away from him. He is extremely strong, making every punch he throws powerful and deadly. If that all wasn't enough, he possesses the gigantic psyper Balor , which looks like a blue ball-and-chain. After drawing all phozons to him, he will launch the Balor after the player, which deals tremendous amounts of damage. Trivia *The mandragora most commonly found here are Carroteers. Gallery RagnanivalMiracage.jpg|Ragnanival on the Map download.jpg|Nebulapolis Throne Room 468px-Odins_01_chapter4_01.jpg|Nebulapolis 8.jpg|Nebulapolis Palace Oden 42.jpg Category:Locations